Heart on a String
by SarahHime
Summary: Sailor Venus is becoming the woman to lead the protectors of Neo-Queen Serenity. But how does she feel about it?


Sailor Venus: Heart On a String  
By Sarah-chan  
6-20-00  
  
Born a new me,   
Shedding my identity,  
Erasing my past,  
Beginning from scratch,  
With only my friends  
To hold my hand,  
And only my soul  
To brush off the white sand  
That was sticking  
To  
My  
Skin.  
  
New powers,  
New clothes,  
Passing hours,  
Out with the old,  
Forget all the pain,  
And remember the joy,  
Nothing's the same,  
Look away from the boys.  
  
Only one for me now,  
Destiny says,  
A woman who was once a friend.  
I will be at her side every single day  
Protecting her in every single way  
that   
I   
can.  
  
She is my life,  
My Breath,  
The reason of my existence,  
Then why, why, why,   
Am I feeling this resistence?  
  
Gone are my dreams,  
My desires,  
My wishes  
And gone are my dreadings,  
My terrors, and petitions.  
  
I am not angry,   
Remorseful or sad,  
I don't even regret the  
Things I once had.  
  
No chance of romance   
For me to begin with,  
Succesful career ventures  
Only drifted  
Only drifted  
Away.  
  
There was only her for me  
At the end,  
To her my love can   
Only be sent.  
  
My eight cherished friends  
Will be at my aid,  
But my queen is my chariot,  
It was by she I was saved.  
  
I cannot regret the choice   
which I made,  
To let go of my life,  
Walk towards her,  
And stay.  
  
But as I am changing,  
Transforming,  
Retaining the power of  
The Leader of guards  
  
I think of that one...  
That one cherished thing,  
That thing that still holds  
My heart on a string,  
Tied to another's equally seeking  
The ultimate  
Ultimate  
Ultimate Dreaming.  
  
The ultimate dreaming  
Of one's truly  
Most passionate  
Eternal true love...  
  
********  
Notes: I wrote this late at night after I finished drawing a  
picture of Sailor Venus in a new fuku. I was thinking about  
the Sailor Cosmos fuku, and how everybody must have gained  
new powers by that time.  
  
And for some reason, I was brooding over how Usagi gets the  
PERFECT life, fulfills all of her dreams, gets the guy, saves  
the world, blah blah blah, while the others are just...   
there.  
  
It's not that I don't care about Usagi. No way, I love her.  
It's just that I keep reading in the manga about how the   
other senshi are only reborn to protect the princess, how  
their destinies are ONLY to protect her.  
  
And maybe I have it wrong, but I still don't agree with it.  
Yes, I see that they willingly give up their lives to become  
the guardians of Neo Queen Serenity, and yes I understand  
that they seem quite content and happy... but that really   
doesn't make any sense, does it?  
  
They have all these dreams during the manga, they work hard  
towards them, to fulfill them, but once Usagi has gotten all  
of her heart's desires, they seem perfectly happy just to be  
at her side.  
  
The act of sacrifice is something I just don't understand  
sometimes. How the other girls can be perfectly happy just   
to take care of the queen while they let go of their dreams.   
I don't consider myself selfish... I think there are times  
when you DEFINITELY should put other people first... but   
giving away your ENTIRE life...  
  
Naoko-sensei had really given them no choice.  
  
Who knows? Maybe they have some sort of compromise at the  
palace... but the point of life is to travel along the path  
of discovery, to fulfill dreams, to meet a destiny that is  
full of love, right?  
  
Then why does Serenity have to be the ONLY one to take up the  
hearts of the senshi? I can't believe a heart is that small.  
Sailor Venus will always fall in love, no matter what... it's  
her nature... but it is impossible for her to keep it, all  
because of her duty to Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
This is just my speculation, and if you would like to clear  
things up for me, I would LOVE it. My e-mail address is  
Sarah_neko3000@hotmail.com. Just know, that I'm not holding   
anything against Usagi, or Naoko Takeuchi... I just don't   
neccesarily agree with what she's saying about destiny  
and reincarnation.  
  
You are reborn for yourself... that is my firm belief. You  
may love others along the way, make soul connections, but   
your existence is for YOU. You just might have agreed to  
become the super herione Sailor Venus and save the world. 


End file.
